


Dream of the ones who came before

by thepinkfluffeh



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkfluffeh/pseuds/thepinkfluffeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, this kind of appeared into my head after giving Into the West a couple of listens. You could call it my headcanon if you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of the ones who came before

"Do you like the sea, uncle Bilbo?" The old hobbit gasped awake and opened his mouth to reply but, upon close inspection, his nephew was no longer in front of him, gazing into the horizon. His brows furrowed, deepening the creases on his face. Ah, yes… He’d fallen asleep before he could reply. Frodo must have left after he noticed it. Bilbo tried to fight the urge to sleep but it had been hard. There was something about the smell of the sea and the breeze brushing his face which relaxed him and lulled him into a serene sleep, like the ones he used to have… Tears filled his eyes. Like the ones he used to have before Gandalf convinced him to leave Bag End and go on an adventure.

It was happening more and more often since he gave the ring to Frodo, Bilbo kept thinking back to the quest for Erebor, back to everything he lost and each and every time the pain in his heart outgrew the one of having lost his precious, sweet ring. “Do not weep, Bilbo Baggins", a soft voice echoed through his head. Turning his head to the side, he noticed the Lady Galadriel standing by his side, watching him with a small, sad smile upon her lips. “Were you not excited for this new adventure?" The old hobbit drew in a shaky breath and shook his head. “Oh, I was but…" He couldn’t finish the sentence and he didn’t need to either, because Galadriel knew the thoughts which he could not put into words. “We go to Valinor to seek peace and rest, Bilbo", Galadriel spoke and Lord Elrond’s voice continued as he came to stand by the fair elf of Lorien: “Peace and rest comes to us in different forms. In Valinor, you shall find what you wish for." The two elves exchanged a knowing look which was not caught by Bilbo, who was already feeling himself close to drifting off to sleep again. “What I wish for…", he murmured as his eyelids fell to a close again.

He did not know for how long he had been asleep but when he awoke, he felt strangely… invigorated. His limbs no longer fell numb, his breaths were deeper. In fact, Bilbo really did feel like he could simply stand and run off on another adventure. He glanced down at the folded hands in his lip and let out a startled gasp upon noticing the smooth skin. “What?" Bilbo lifted his hands to his face, feeling the skin - just as smooth as his hands. “Oh… this can only be a dream…" A delicate palm was set on his shoulder. “In Valinor, you shall find what you wish for, Bilbo Baggins", Galadriel repeated Elrond’s earlier words with a smile on her face. Only then did Bilbo glance around and realize that they were no longer moving - the ship had anchored. 

"They are waiting…" This time he heard her voice into his head. Bilbo frowned. “T-they? Who… who’s they? Frodo and Gandalf? They’re already down there?" All Galadriel offered him was the smile and a small gesture of her hand, inviting Bilbo to approach the railing and see for himself. So he did, his heart thumping into his chest. Bilbo looked down onto the peer and… for a moment, it felt as if his heart stopped beating alltogether. Then… the hobbit could not even tell how he got off the ship. The next thing he was somewhat aware of was the feeling of fur against the skin of his cheeks, arms wrapped tightly around someone, strong arms holding him and stroking his hair, more arms suddenly joining in the hug. “I missed you, my burglar…", Thorin Oakenshield murmured, pressing a small kiss to Bilbo’s forehead. “I… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…" Bilbo sobbed. “I missed you too, Thorin, Kili, Fili…" The young heirs of Durin smiled widely at him and ruffled his hair, prying him out of their uncle’s arms so they could hug him properly. Bilbo hugged back, laughing and crying, completely overwhelmed. He finally found what he had desperately wished for.


End file.
